Terpolymers of ethylene-carbon monoxide-X ("E--CO--X"), where X is third monomer such as vinyl acetate or methyl methacrylate are generally made from pure ethylene, carbon monoxide ("CO"), and vinyl acetate or methyl methacrylate feeds. These polymers are prepared using free radical initiators at high pressures and temperatures. Furthermore, these polymers are random which are generally difficult to make using organometallic catalysts. The E--CO--X terpolymers formed from free radical polymerization are useful as PVC modifiers and degradable films. Unfortunately, using pure feeds to produce these polymers increases the cost, which can make production too costly.
Synthesis gas feeds which contain carbon monoxide and hydrogen are formed by various gas conversion processes, and are quite abundant. Such feeds are often used for producing chemicals but are not considered for polymerization because of insufficient purity.
Thus, there is a need for providing a low cost method to produce olefin-CO-vinyl monomer terpolymers.